Snow
by ILoveTrunksBriefs
Summary: Juvia love snow beacuse it's like Juvia and Gray-sama's powers combined.


Gray and Juvia- Juvia loves snow because it's like Juvia and Gray-sama's magic combined. (Just a short and sweet story.)

Juvia was walking to the guild to see if she could get a glimpse of her beloved Gray-sama before leaving to go on a mission by herself. Juvia enjoyed the walk because it was getting colder and she loved the cold because it reminded her of Gray-sama. Oh how she loved him. His silky black hair, his guild mark, his habit of removing his clothes unknowingly; Juvia loved everything about him. She giggled, making a little bet with herself on whether or not Gray-sama would have any of his clothes on when she got to the guild. She continued her walk, staring up at the sky and hoping it would snow soon.

You see, Juvia loves snow. It's the perfect combination of Juvia and Gray-sama's magic. Juvia is a rain woman. Juvia is water, Juvia is rain, and Juvia is sadness. Juvia's never liked rain because it makes everyone sad. It used to make her sad but Gray-sama made her feel better about her magic. He brought her sunshine. It was so breathtaking the first time she saw the clear blue sky and she vowed that she would make Gray-sama hers.

Gray-sama is ice, he is cold, and he is perfect. He froze her and yet he let her go out of the kindness of his heart. She blushed and felt her heart flutter just thinking about him. He is Juvia's knight in shining armor. If only Juvia could be his princess. His ice is very precious to Juvia. It is his magic and his magic is truly magnificent. He is so beautiful when he creates his Ice Make. He looks so elegant and graceful when creating Ice Lance. Juvia even thought he was lovely when he fought with Natsu.

Oh how Juvia loves Gray-sama. If only he felt the same about her. Juvia wasn't stupid. She knew Gray-sama didn't like her the way she liked him. He only thought of Juvia as a fellow guild mate but she longed for that to change. Her heart may be made of water but that doesn't mean it doesn't hurt when he brushes her off casually. That's why she loves snow so much.

Snow is frozen rain. It is soft and perfect and pure. It's like Juvia's love for Gray-sama. It is Ice and Rain and it is Juvia's favorite type of weather. Juvia can't help but smile when it snows because snow gives Juvia hope. Snow gives Juvia hope that Gray-sama will come to love her. She wants that so badly that she wishes it would snow every day. Juvia just wants that hope to flutter down and tickle her nose with its cold purity. Snow is not like the rain. It doesn't soak you to the bone as quickly. Snow may be cold but Juvia knows it holds a hidden power of happiness. Juvia often fantasizes about Gray-sama and Juvia taking a walk when it's snowing and getting hot chocolate. He would notice she had whipped cream on her lip and lean down to kiss it off. Her face enflamed as she walked, her latest fantasy becoming a sexy drama. Gray-sama bursts into the room with Juvia being overpowered by a man with a question mark on his face. The man is trying to ravish Juvia! Gray-sama rushes in and freezes the guy while rescuing Juvia and wrapping her in his arms. Fantasy Juvia blushes cutely and touches his face. They are about to kiss when…

Juvia is shaken out of her thoughts as she notices it is snowing. She smiles and reaches out her hand, trying to catch some of the little flakes. They fall onto her open palm and she marvels at how nice they feel. They were like cold kisses. She'd seen little kids doing this so she thought what the heck; she opened her mouth and tried to catch some on her tongue, giggling when she caught a large one. She closed her mouth in a hurry when she heard someone chuckling.

"Juvia, what the heck are you doing?" said Gray, still laughing.

"Gray-sama! Juvia was just being silly." She blushed and turned her head away.

Gray just looked at her and said, "Not that, why are you by yourself? When you catch snowflakes you're supposed to see who can catch the most." He then stuck out his tongue and began to catch snowflakes. He stopped and grinned at her. "You may have a head start but I bet I can still catch up."

She just stared at him and smiled, "Juvia will take that challenge!" She stuck out her tongue again and they both stood capturing little flurries and laughing triumphantly when they got a particularly big one. They stayed like that as it snowed around them.

Juvia loves snow because it gives her hope. It is like Gray-sama and Juvia's magic combined. It is Juvia's happiness and it brings miracles. Gray-sama caught snowflakes with her for what seemed like forever, although it was only about 20 minutes. Afterwards they had gotten hot chocolate. Sadly, no matter how hard she tried, she didn't get whipped cream on her lip and Gray-sama didn't kiss it off. He did, however, hold her hands when she said something about being a little cold. It was just an unconscious thing she said. Gray-sama wrapped his hands around hers and brought them up to his mouth to blow on them. Juvia had been in heaven. His breath made her hands colder but she didn't mind. They'd walked to the guild together and Juvia's belief in snow intensified. It brings her hope, it brings her miracles, and it brings her happiness.

Snow truly is Juvia's favorite type of weather.

Author's note:

Hi guys! Thanks so much for reading this. Please leave a review of what you thought. Please be honest because this is one of many fics that I've been thinking about and I'd love to hear what I can do to improve my writing. I've just recently gotten into Fairy Tail and I am in LOVE! I've read the manga all the way through and am patiently waiting for updates but I'm only on episode 49 of the anime. (They only had 1-48 on Netflix). I've been pretty busy with college and the birth of my niece but I will try my best to continue writing fics! I've started on at least 5 different fics of different couples of different anime but I am struggling to come up with endings for them. I always get through the beginning and most of the story easy as pie but ending stories is so hard! Anyway, thanks for staying with me and I hope you're having a good day :)


End file.
